rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 22
The Hyperdimensional Fortress Story Rodea enters the fortress, expecting Geardo to be in the throne room. Meanwhile, Ion stays hidden outside. Geardo's voice echoes through the room, taunting Rodea. Rodea steps in the capsule that serves as an elevator, but it teleports him to an alternate dimension (though Ion can still communicate with him). While Rodea tries to find an exit, Ion asks him about his past. Rodea explains that he was created as a sky soldier prototype named R0, before becoming the bodyguard of Geardo's daughter, Princess Cecilia. Eventually, Rodea manages to teleport back to the fortress, and uses the capsule to go up. Level Description The level starts inside the fortress, behind the door, in a corridor that leads to a circular room. There's a capsule in the center, and above it, a closed door on the ceiling (similar to the door of the base in the volcano). Stepping in the capsule teleports Rodea to an alternate dimension. There, the level mostly consists of metal platforms and structures, floating in a cloudy dark blue sky with stars visible through the clouds, both above and below. Rodea soon reaches a room with electric floor and ceiling, containing a warp point that must be activated by defeating the enemies. Then he must climb a tower surrounded by sea urchin enemies. A wire cable at the top leads to more towers, and after that, there's a thin glowing pipe (called a railing in the Wii U/3DS version) that Rodea can slide down by boosting into it. After that, there's a section with many fish enemies floating between pillars hanging down from platforms above. After defeating more enemies to go up, Rodea has to use moving triangle platforms to proceed, while avoiding the electrics beams in the middle. Then there's another section with more towers as well as pipes. Later, Rodea reaches a long, horizontal cylinder with some kind of rotating luminous disc blocking the path. The disc will damage him on contact, but there's a gap in it, so he must pass at the right moment. Then a warp point leads near the exit, a capsule similar to the one in the fortress. Defeating the nearby enemies activates the exit capsule and opens the door above the other capsule, back in the fortress. Then stepping into the exit capsule teleports Rodea back to the fortress, where the level ends. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) shortly after the beginning, on top of a pillar to the left after the first row of Gravitons # (Bronze) in the upper-right corner of the room with the first warp point and the 4 jellyfish enemies # (Bronze) after the 1st checkpoint bell, in a gap halfway up in the tower surrounded by sea urchin enemies # (Bronze) behind the door (50 Gravitons required) below the end of the first wire cable # (Bronze) at the end of the section with triangle platforms and electric beams, in the air above the dash ring # (Silver) on the roof of the room with the first warp point and the 4 jellyfish enemies # (Silver) behind the door (300 Gravitons required) after the 2nd checkpoint bell, on top of a platform towards the end of the section with the fish enemies # (Silver) in the section with triangle platforms and electric beams, on top of the 2nd series of blocks generating electric beams # (Gold) behind the door (350 Gravitons required), in the section with many towers and pipes, next to the 3rd checkpoint bell 3DS version * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version (except the pillar is absent, so the medal is floating in the air) * (Silver) same as #6 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #2 in the Wii version * (Silver) after the first warp point, backtrack to the platforms behind you, then fall down to a lower platform with a switch. Pressing it makes 3 other switches appear. Press the one on the right to summon another switch, that makes a crystal appear with the medal inside. * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Bronze) in the section with many towers and railings, at the top of the last tower (just before the section with the rotating discs) * (Gold) just before the end of the level, under the platform where you have to fight turtle enemies Category:Chapters